GOOD MORNING
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: El plan de Tak de entregar la Tierra con golosinas fue un exito, pero nunca estaria preparada para tener que afrontar sus sentimientos ante su verdugo y una botella de vino Vortian. Especial de San Valentin "ZaTr" (Lemon)


**Hola hermosas linduritas de la creacion ~^o^~ ¡FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! hoy no podia faltan un poco de ZaTr de parte de esta humana para ustedes, aviso que contiene lemon y algunos ya saben como son mis lemons X3**

**Este fic es ispirado en una belleza de dibujo ZaTr que me enamoro y me sigue asiendome reir con la carita de Zim jajaja XD (portada de fic) por ello el fic lleba el titulo de la imagen, su autor es mi mas que venerado talentoso colega (aquien obviamente dedico el fic) "Observador Daam" autor de los letales fics ZaTr "Tiempos desperados" y "Vida nueva" se los recomiendo porque son deleite.**

**Nota: Aclaro que el inicio es en base de como hubiera sido si el plan de Tak en el capitulo de San Valentin hubiera funcionado.**

**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**

* * *

**"GOOD MORNING"**

Si tan solo Dib hubiera encontrado el gigantesco botón para apagar la máquina de Tak, si tan solo Gaz no se hubiera negado a bailar con Gir, sin tan solo Zim hubiera logrado ganarle en el combate a muerte de los cruceros voot a la altanera fémina que con toda la imponencia del universo reclamo lo que era suyo por derecho, la Tierra no habría sido conquistada y llenada de golosinas, los humanos esclavizados y la mayoría ya muertos después de seis meses de ese suceso.

—Zim te odia.

Dijo el ojos magentas semejantes a los rubís en un tono cargado de rencor, anotando un día más en la pared de su celda. Esa maldita fémina complació tanto a los altos con su regalo de la Tierra con golosinas que no solo fue nombrada invasora oficial sino que también le confirieran una reunión con los altos donde se le concedió decidir qué pasaría con su verdugo, como resultado el ex invasor fue condenado a permanecer en una de las cárceles de máxima seguridad del imperio, en un planeta prisión, se cree que no había manera de escapar de el. Ni siquiera muriendo, por que los prisioneros que mueren de edad oh por los tractos y castigos que se imparten son enterrados en una zona especial del planeta.

—Seis meses.

Dijo con su voz gangosa en un hilo reseco, apretando sus puños con la mayor furia, usando un uniforme de prisionero de un intenso color negro.

—Pero Zim jura ¡QUE TE DESTRUIRA! ¡PAGARAS MUY CARO EL HABERTE METIDO CON ZIM!.

Grito escuchándose en todo ese planeta, escapando a dejar sorda a la fémina ojos morados que llevaba mucho observándolo en silencio apoyada en una esquina de la celda, ese Irken no parecía pensar callarse, ni una docena de naves estallando en un combate sonarían tan fuerte como uno de esos estúpidos gritos.

— ¡YA CALLATE ZIM!.

Exigió la Irken ojos morados jalando al ojos rubís de las antenas con brusquedad, volteándolo para que la viera.

— ¡LLEVAS COMO MEDIA HORA GRITANDO! ¡YA CASI NOS DEJAS SORDOS A MI Y A TODO EL PLANETA U.E.S!.

Grito casi a su nivel en su molesto rostro, Zim gruño furioso topando su mirada con la altanera que lo hundió en esa cárcel, hasta el final de sus días. Se percato de un punzante dolor en su cabeza junto a un exquisito delirio, levanto su mirada con curiosidad notando el agarre brusco de la fémina en sus superiores antenas.

La Irken también lo noto, no tardando ni una cuarta de segundo en soltar su agarre, a la vez que le daba la espalda a Zim para que no viera un cambio en el color de su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Pregunto sacudiendo su cabeza, no queriendo aceptar el placer que sintió en ese contacto.

—Es día de visita. Se admite cada seis meses.

— ¿Visita?.

Se pregunto para si, encontrando la repuesta más sencilla tratándose de esa fémina.

—Y has venido a burla de Zim, sucia Tak ¡¿No es cierto?!.

—La verdad si, pero tus gritos me arruinaron el momento, así que adiós.

Dijo caminando así a la puerta sin dejar de darle la espalda, escuchando gruñir a ese ojos rubís, clavándole la mirada con mayor odio, que ni siquiera los habitantes de la Tierra le dieron por conquistar su planeta, destruyendo el mundo como lo conocían.

—Ríete ahora sucia Tak ¡POR QUE CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERES ZIM ARROJARA LA RUINA SOBRE TU PATETICA EXISTENCIA!.

Grito amenazante mientras le abrían la puerta los guardias de a fuera a la fémina, ella sin inmutarse por sus amenazas que estaban lejos de causarle temor.

—Hay tantas cosas que no sabes Zim.

Susurro pensando en voz alta, las antenas del Irken alcanzaron a oírla asiéndolo abrió sus ojo como platos, no entendiendo porque esa intriga estremeció su pak.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas? ¡¿ZIM EXIJE SABER QUE SON ESAS COSAS SUCIA TAK!.

La fémina fingió serenidad dirigiéndole la mirada sobre su hombro, antes de salir del todo de la celda.

—Te veo en seis meses escoria.

Sonrió con una falsa mascara de cinismo antes que la puerta se serrara, encolerizando en aumento al orgulloso Irken que la odiaba aun más por sembrale esa carcomedora duda en su superior mente.

— ¿Que son esas cosas?.

No pudo dejar de pensar en esa visita, con esas palabras que no entendía el porqué lo atormentan.

* * *

Los meses pasaron y como era de costumbre sus altezas los más altos debían llegar a una impresión anual a ese deprimente planeta, solo que esta vez solo el más alto Purpura fue enviado, lo cual lo tenía más que molesto con su hermano.

—Tonto Rojo, porque yo debía venir solo a esta aburrida impresión mientras él se queda cómodamente en la inmensa.

Dijo en lo que se atorozonaba comiendo una exagerada cantidad de nachos de un tazón sobre la cabeza de uno de sus sirvientes de baja estatura, mientras era protegido de los rayos solares de los seis soles del planeta, con la ayuda de cuatro de sus sirvientes parados con dificultad sobre los hombros del otro sosteniendo una especie de sombría purpura con finas Joya incrustadas y el símbolo Irken en el centro, sobre la omnisciente cabeza de su alteza Purpura.

Nadie sabía que cerca de allí un prisionero realizaba su intento de escape número centésimo-octavo dentro de un enorme contenedor de basura, a estas alturas tenía un par de cicatrices en su cuerpo por sus intentos fallidos de escape y por el hecho de haberse convertido en unos de los inquilinos más problemático de la prisión. Porque el gran y poderoso invasor Zim era mucho para que los guardias lo trataran como otro prisionero del montón, por ello era disciplinado duramente por su insolencia, sumándole que otras cicatrices y golpes eran producto de sus compañeros prisioneros, porque ese pequeño Irken no paraba de darles ordenes creyéndose el jefe de la prisión en su egocentrismo, ignorando que en ese infierno existían reos más fuertes e intolerantes que él y su bocota, la que era callada a golpes (Amenos los Irken sanan rápido)

—Y jamás e entendido porque en cada visita los prisiones tienen esas expresiones tan deprimentes.

Decía su alteza Purpura llevando otra bocanada de nachos a su boca con una de sus manos.

—Creo que al volver a la inmensa le diré a Rojo que mandemos a operar las caras de todos para que sonri...

El ojos purpuras no pudo terminar de hablar por que se estaba asfixiándose empezando a perder su color.

— ¿Su alteza está bien...? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡SU ALTEZA PURPURA SE ESTA ASFIXIANDO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.

Grito el pequeño Irken con el tazón en su cabeza, corriendo pasándose llevando a los cuatro que estaban sobre sus hombros cayendo todos al suelo, no tardando en levantarse y correr igual que el otro, desatando la histeria colectiva en la prisión de máxima seguridad, porque también los prisioneros y los guardias corrieron en círculos, gritando perturbados por la desgracia de su alto, él cual seguía asfixiándose, luchando por sacar lo que amenazaba con acabar con su altísima existencia aprisionando su garganta (Sin recibir ayuda de ninguno de los presentes)

Mientras en el contenedor de basura más cercano, un ojos magentas semejante a los rubís, ignorando los gritos de a fuera, contaba los segundos para que la basura fuera recogida y al fin logar ser libre.

—Solo treinta segundos ¡Y LA VICTORIA SERA DE ZIM!.

Sonrió con los ojos serrados abrazando un poco de basura que lo rodeaba, por un momento una parte de su Pak que a veces se encontraba apagada (Siempre) se activo recordándole que la basura está llena de gérmenes, y los gérmenes son tan...

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡CUANTA SUCIEDAD!.

Grito horrorizado de percatarse de tantos gérmenes de esa basura sobre su piel superior, no fue ni un segundo completo en el que se tardo de salir escandalosamente de ese basurero y correr a gran velocidad agitando los brazos con los ojos cerrados, chocando con el más alto Purpura, golpeándolo con tanta fuerza en el estomago con su cabeza que lo hizo escupir de su garganta lo que tanto lo torturaba, siendo una tapa de soda.

— ¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas ESTUP...! ¿Mi alto?...

Pregunto el ojos rubís, arrepintiéndose de su insulto por ver que choco con su venerado alto Purpura, escurriendo basura.

—Yo... eh... ¡ZIM NO CHOCO CON SU ALTO! Fue alguien más... si alguien más...

Se excuso ayudando al ojos Purpuras a ponerse de pie, porque había caído al suelo por la fuerza del choque.

— ¿Zim?.

Se pregunto a sí mismo no podiendo creer que el Irken que él y su hermano odian haya sido su salvador, mejor él lo socorrió y no ese grupo de tontos que seguían corriendo y gritando a todo pulmón.

— ¡Basta!.

Una orden de su alteza basto para que todos se calmaran y posaran su mirada en él y ese pequeño Irken bañado en basura.

—Irken Zim.

El mencionado sudo frio pensando que por su insolencia con su alto Purpura se aumentaría su condena oh viviría otro tortuoso castigo, pero en su lugar escucho a su alteza aclararse la garganta para decir.

—Has salvado a tu alto de morir asfixiado por tragar una tapa de soda en su tazón de nachos, ¡No se qué tonto la dejo caer ahí!.

Grito viendo a sus sirvientes los cuales respondieron a la vez bajando la cabeza con respecto.

—Usted nuestro alto, cuando destapo su soda.

Purpura recordó eso y quiso salirse por la tangente.

—Ah... en primera las sodas no deberían venir con tapas ¡Decreto desde ahora en adelante las sodas vendrán sin tapa!.

Dijo hablando en voz alta de manera majestuosa escuchando decir al fondo de parte de uno de los prisioneros "pero el liquido se saldría".

— ¡ENCIERREN A ESE TIPO EN EL AREA DE CASTIGO Y ARRANQUELE LA PIEL!.

Ordeno ofendido que se le cuestione, escuchando los gritos de horror del miserable prisionero que era arrastrado por dos guardias a pagar su condena (Siendo él, el equivocado)

—Y tu Zim.

Dijo el ojos Purpuras regresando su atención al ex invasor, que no se cansaba en reconocerse a si mismo lo increíble que era por estar en la circunstancias que de seguro su superior ingenio planeo ¡ERA TAN SORPRENDENTE!.

—Por tu acción te concederé una petición.

Jamás pensó tener que premiar por algo a ese defectuoso Irken pero le debía la vida, cosa que pudo no ser si él y su hermano no hubieran accedido a la petición de la fémina.

Zim se debatía interiormente entre pedir un preciado mono-robot oh una súper arma que sobre pasara lo súper, pero esa parte que a veces se activaba en su pak volvió a encenderse, teniendo según él la mejor de las ideas, sonrió de forma perversa listo a formular su petición.

* * *

Había sido un día estresante en el trabajo pero no se quejaba, como invasora oficial en planos de su segunda conquista estaba a pocos pasos de empezar a expandir la miseria sobre los ciudadanos de ese planeta Zelo, que en pocos días le pertenecería al imperio.

Estaba dispuesta a recostarse un momento en la cama que tenia para reposar en su cuarto antes de revisar los avances de ese día, pero una simple vista analítica en la entrada de su base camuflajeada basto para saber que tenía intrusos que hizo mil maniobras para desactivar la seguridad. Desvaneció el disfraz que usaba en ese planeta entrando a la base, dio pasos certeros para no prevenir a los individuos ilusos que invadían su privacidad, cada vez aumentaba el paso, subió hasta el último nivel de su perfecta base de cuatro plantas, llegando a su cuarto donde escucho ruidos.

—E de decir que admiro su valor por atreverse a llegar tan lejos, pero me rio de su ingenuidad si piensan que los dejare salir en una pieza.

Dijo para si, sacando las extremidades de su pak, lista para descuartizar a quienes fueran los que invadieron su cuarto.

Tiro la puerta de una patada entrando con precisión elevada con las extremidades de su pak que la asían verse más alta y amenazante, preparada para darle pelea al posible grupo de soldados de ese planeta, que probablemente ya la habían descubierto como invasora y pensaban apresarla.

Pero en vez de eso su altanera mirada se topo con su idiota verdugo del ayer, cortando con las cuatro extremidades de su pak pétalos de rosas, de un tipo único que solo crecían en ese planeta con un color que sobre pasaba al rojo sangre, observo que en medio de el cuarto estaba colocada una mesa cuadrada con un largo mantel blanco que arrastraba hasta el suelo, sobre ella unos platos servidos con un suculento manjar de pastel de golosinas adornando con diferentes tipos de dulces Irkens, y bañado con cinco gruesas capas de chocolate (Los Irken se alimentan casi solo de azúcar), junto a tres delgadas velas de color morado claro en el centro de la mesa, y por ultimo un par de finas copas de cristal vacías al lado de cada plato.

¿Copas? Se pregunto la ojos morados a ella misma, notando que el tonto del ojos rubís no sé había percatado de su presencia, estando muy ocupado intentando abrir con sus manos y dientes una botella de vino Vortian fortificado.

— ¡ESTUPIDA BOTELLA! ¡Zim te ordena que te habrás!.

Como estaba maldiciendo que hace horas mando al trió de androides por un destapador y no parecían querer volver.

— ¡¿Invocas mi ira?! ¡ABRETE BOTELLA DEL MAL!.

Grito frustrado sin éxito alguno, escapándose a quebrad los huesos de las manos por su lucha contra esa revende botella de vino, lucha que se detuvo por escuchar el sonido de una súper arma cargando, apuntando así a su cabeza.

—Tienes cinco segundos y el cuarto de uno para explicarme que haces aquí Tarado.

Dijo amenazante la fémina sosteniendo con firmeza con una de sus manos una arma del tamaño de su cabeza, que saco de su pak con facilidad. Zim tuvo una expresión de temor que rápido cambio en una de enfado.

— ¡Bestia Tak ¿Porque volviste tan pronto? Según los increíbles cálculos de Zim volverías en una hora.

—No tengo por qué explicarte a qué hora se me da la gana de volver a mi base tonto. Tú dime cual de tus estúpidos planes por casualidad funciono para escapar de prisión, por que dudo mucho que te hayan dejado salir por tu buen comportamiento.

Dijo aparentando que le daba igual tener que dispararle, le extraño ver que el orgulloso Irken no se inmutaba por la situación sacando sonriendo con cinismo un documento de su pak, acercándolo con una mano al rostro de ella.

—Te equivocas Tak cosa. Zim salió por orden de su alteza Purpura y te nombro a ti en...

La femenina no lo dejo terminar guardando rápido el arma en su pak y le arrebato el documento al ojos rubís, leyendo a toda prisa lo impreso en el. Le sorprendió enterarse que ese defectuoso haya salvado la vida de uno de sus altos, pero le sorprendió más apretando el papel entre sus manos leer que ella fue nombrada en la guardiana de ese ex invasor, cuidando que no haga tonterías ¿Guardiana? Otro termino para decir niñera, pero no era eso lo que casi convertía sus ojos en fuego por la furia.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡PORQUE DE TODOS LOS IRKEN QUE LOS ALTOS PUDIAN PONER A MI CUIDADO TE ELIGIERON A TI ESCORIA DE CUARTA!.

Apretó sus puños histérica dispuesta a destruir todo a su paso, dándose cuenta que sus gloriosos más altos no le prestaron la suficiente atención en su reunión.

Escucho una agradable música intentando calmarse, sintiendo que las luces se apagaban y se veía iluminada la mesa de madera con las velas recién encendidas, iluminando junto a los rayos de luz de las dos lunas que entraban por el enorme hoyo del techo, hecho a simple vista por accidente (De seguro el bobo de su verdugo lo hizo en la gran ciencia de poner la mesa)

—No te quejes tanto inferior Tak, que Zim está mucho más indignado que tu.

Dijo aun en la guerra de destapar la botella, casi sintiendo sus dedos ser arrancados porque la fémina le quito en un rápido movimiento la botella con las manos, destapándola con una sin ningún esfuerzo, casi le saca el aire al regresársela con brusquedad metiéndola en su estomago, con una mirada que decía todo escondiendo tantos secretos detrás de su cuartada.

— ¿Y que se supone que es todo este circo?.

Pregunto refiriéndose a la romántica atmosfera, mientras el ojos rubís serbia el vino en las finas copas.

—Zim le prometió a su alteza Purpura tener un buen comportamiento, eso incluye hacer las paces con su... guardiana.

Arrastro las palabras furioso por el término que fue obligado aceptar de su alto, pero debía seguir firme usando esto a su favor.

— ¡AHORA SIENTATE!.

Grito sentándose en uno de las dos sillas de madera que estaban en cada extremo de la mesa, la fémina se sentó en la otra, teniendo frente a sus sanguinarios ojos morados ese par de odiosos rubís, tomo con una de sus manos un puñado de pétalos de rosas del suelo y se los mostro al Irken desasiéndolos apretándolos con furia en su puño, diciéndole con el gesto que terminara de explicarse.

—Y Zim recordó que hoy según las festividades humanas es San Valentín, y a Zim...

—Y te pareció una buena idea hacer las paces de esta manera porque en esa fecha se muestran lazos afectivos, además que en esa celebración me conociste ¿No?.

Dijo no dejándolo terminar de hablar, intentando ignorar lo mucho que le molestaba que según ese defectuoso la conoció ese día y no desde smeets ¿Que tan poco significo su amistad para que el la haya enterado en el olvido?

—Correcto sucia Tak, así que por los altos deberíamos intentar llevar todo en "paz".

Hizo comillas con los dedos con expresión de hastiado. La ojos morados se molesto en aumento, como se atrevía ese ex exiliado olvidándose de su amistad y arruinando su vida, y ahora pedirle ¿Paz? ¡Qué tipo de paz había tenido ella durante años viviendo sola su tormento!

Ese Irken debía ser muy estúpido si creía que con un pastel, música, vino, una ridícula decoración, estaría todo en paz, ni muerta podría alcanzar esa codiciada paz con esas emociones que a toda costa debía retener en silencio, ya fuera por orgullo, temor, oh rechazo.

— ¿Y dile a Zim porque Gir y Mini Alce están a tu cargo?.

Dijo queriendo sacar conversación por la pesadez de solo escuchar esa romántica música (Quizás había exagerado un poco con lo de la ambientación, pero recordaba que eso asían los humanos en esa fecha)

—Si no me los quedaba los apagarían.

Respondió secamente en lo que el ojos rubís empezaba a comer. No sería fácil soportar su presencia que la tentaba a más que solo matarlo. Tomo sin respirar toda la copa de vino servida, necesitaba algo para no volverse loca y había escuchado que el vino relaja, así que no dudo en servirse otra copa y volver a tomarla sin pausas.

—Eh... bestia Tak, no deberías comer primero...

— ¡CALLATE! Tu voz me tiene ¡HARTA!.

Le grito sirviéndose la tercera copa de vino, la cual al comenzar a tomarla despacio y saborear su místico sabor la fue relajando con lentitud. A los soldados Irken no se les permite tomar bajo ninguna circunstancia pero ya que esto era una especie de forzosa tregua lo dejo de lado.

Se sirvió la cuarta copa de vino bajo la mirada del ex invasor, él le sonreía con cinismo porque su plan iba funcionando a la perfección. Le sorprendía que esa fémina tomara tan rápido porque en los pocos minutos de la cena ya llevaba siete copas.

Se le erizo la piel escuchando a esa hembra de su especie reír de forma extraña y cautivante, sonriéndole sonroja con sus bellos ojos morados brillando como jamás los había visto.

—Sabes Z... Zim eres un compleTO! Tonto, perooo... sabes elegir bien estas cosas...

Dijo refiriéndose al vino que se serbia en la octava copa, dando lugar a una tierna risita sin saber el porqué todo le parecía tan gracioso, sentía su cuerpo más liviano y su lengua adormecida, se maldecía a ella misma porque si en muy sus adentros ya consideraba atrayente a ese macho de su especie, ahora en ese singular estado lo veía sumamente deseable, su traicionera mirada desnudándolo la traicionaba.

Las antenas de Zim vibraron hipnotizado por esa mirada, observando detalladamente como la fémina terminaba de tomarse la copa y lamia los rastros de vino en sus labios, su encantador sonrojo en su femenino rostro lo seducía. Sacudió su cabeza recordando que su grandioso plan estaba en su fase final.

— ¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM!.

Grito parándose de la silla.

— ¡JAJAJA! ¡Zim te venció sucia Tak! Te encuentras en un estado de estupidez que provoca el vino, y según en lo observado en muchas especies este estado hace decir todas las verdades y secretos de quien lo a ingerido ¡JAJAJA! ¡Viva Zim! ¡Y YO SOY ZIM!.

Se jacto levantando los brazos, en lo que la fémina armaba piezas en su cabeza a pesar de tener la conciencia medio nublada, una agradable cena, música a la luz de las velas y vino Vortian buen fortificado ¡El plan perfecto!, solo que apostaba que el objetivo era el equivocado.

—Ahora tendrás que decirle a Zim ¡¿QUE ERAN ESAS COSAS QUE ZIM NO SABE?!.

Y como lo sospecho incluso con su mente nublada lo seguiría confirmando, ese Irken era un tonto, por que teniendo la oportunidad de pedirle ser de nuevo un invasor a los altos prefirió pedir ser un protegido ¿Solo para que le aclarara una duda? Ese ojos rubís quizás era demasiado defectuoso como para llegar a desarrollar lo que ella en secreto, pero bien si quería saber ese secreto dejaría a su lengua literalmente actuar por ella.

Se paro torpemente de la silla dejando la copa y tomando en su lugar la botella con una de sus manos, con la otra tomo a ese ojos rubís de la camisa cerca del cuello, acerco su rostro al suyo balanceándose porque sentía que le movían el suelo.

—Sabia que me saldrías connnn... ¡UNA! IdiotES! Jajaja.

Dio otra pequeña risita hablando con la lengua adormecida, con una embobada sonrisa en el rostro. Zim comenzó a sentir su rostro arder de sonrojado a causa de esa peligrosa cercanía, sus antenas vibraron llenándose su olfato del aroma de ese místico vino saliendo del aliento de la fémina chocando en su rostro.

—Pero si tantas ganas tienes de saber...

Hizo una pausa tumbándose la botella dándole un par de tragos, frente a ese par de rubís que deducían que quizás esta no fue una buena idea, una hembra tomada suelta podría llegar hacer muy peligroso.

—Al comprobarse que tu arruínate mi prueba y la de muchos por una golosina jajaja ¡¿GOLOSINA?! Jajaja, sino hubiera estado ahí me parecería muy ¡Graciosooo!.

Alargo la palabra sin borrar esa sonrisa alegre en su rostro, girando y asiendo por el agarre en el Irken girar con ella como jugando. Zim tuvo que sostenerla de las caderas por que el suelo la reclamaba escapándose a tocarlo de golpe.

—Pero ¡Adivina! Por tu broma de la golosina tu destino era.

Susurro bajito como si fuera un secreto.

—La desactivación de pak ¡JAJAJAJA MORIRIAS COMO ESCORIA JAJAJA!.

Rio como si fuera el mayor de los chistes, aplaudiendo con sus manos sin soltar la botella apartándose del ojos rubís, vio su expresión de impactado por la reciente información.

—Pero ¡YO!.

Se inclino asiendo una torpe referencia para ella misma, sosteniendo la botella como un sombrero en su mano derecha.

—Apele, roge, suplique, implore, que...

Le dio la espalda a su verdugo apoyándose en el como si fuera una pared, Zim rodio sus brazos en su cintura, intentando no caerse por el peso que ella le imponía, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que le daba un cariñoso abrazo por la espalda, seguía sintiendo su rostro arder de sonrojado y le aterraba el rumbo desconocido que llevaba esto.

—Que solo te condenaran a esa prisión, es que Zim *****.

Le dijo una mala palabra en su lengua natal. Zim la voltio tomándola con brusquedad de los hombros, viéndola molesto aun sonrojado.

— ¡SUFICIENTE!.

Grito cansado de sus palabras apretando sus hombros, topando su nublada mirada con una sebera suya.

—Y si todas las incoherencias que salen de tu boca fueran ciertas ¿Porque sálvate al pak de Zim de ser desactivado?.

—Porque...

La fémina puso un segundo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Zim elevando su sonrojo, se aparto escapándose a caer caminando así a la mesa, tomo otro trago del elipsis de la botella antes de colocarla en el suelo, boto en un violento movimiento de sus manos todas las cosas sobre la mesa con todo y mantel apagándose las velas.

Zim la miraba intrigado, sintió como esa ojos morados lo tomaba de la camisa del uniforme y lo arrojaba sobre la mesa.

—Tak...

Dijo nervioso sintiendo una mezcla de sensaciones (Incluida el miedo) Nacidas del contacto del cuerpo de la de mirada altanera subiendo y posándose abriendo sus piernas sobre sus caderas, teniendo de vuelta la botella de vino en una de sus manos, se quito el guante de la otra con los dientes, pasando a desgarrar con rapidez la camisa del ex exiliado destrozándola, arrojo sobre su ahora torso desnudo parte del contenido de esa exquisita botella.

—Te protegí de morir porque.

Puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el que luchaba por liberarse inútilmente de su dominio, Tak lamio el vino sobre su pecho dándole un exquisito choque eléctrico al ojos rubís por el contacto de su lengua.

—Porqueteamo.

Lo dijo todo junto dejando de solo lamer su pecho con su lengua, empezando a besarlo saboreando el vino en el.

—...¿Qué?...

Pregunto con su respiración volviéndose agitada y su temperatura elevándose a causa del contacto de esos labios.

— ¡QUE TE AMO!.

Grito abandonando su suave gesto e introduciéndole las garras de su mano sin guante en un fuerte arañazo, en la parte de su pecho que había besado.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.

Grito retorciéndose de dolor debajo de esa fémina. Tak lamio la sangre que quedo en sus garras colocando la botella en un extremo de la mesa, se quito el otro guante y aruño con violencia su cuello, pecho, y estomago, mientras le confesaba el secreto que guardo al otro lado de su altanera mirada, escuchando sus desgarradores gritos no importándole que le reventaran su sistema auditivo, excitándose por ello y ese cuerpo rosando con agonía el suyo retorciéndose en ese consumidor dolor.

— ¡Porque te amo tonto! ¡Porque desde smeet fui desarrollando esa emoción así a ti y tus estúpidos ojos que se parecen a los rubís!.

¿Te amo? ¿Amor? Ese sentimiento que te vuelve sumiso y se basa en el dolor, esa emoción de desarrollar un apego de una necesidad así a alguien que te atrae, sintiéndote el mayor dichoso por dar tu existencias por proteger de todo a ese ser que tiene entre sus manos tu corazón, esa maldita trampa de la vida en la que todos sucumbimos en un determinado momento planeado por el destino, ese algo que te motiva a realizar los imposibles, esa entrega desmesurada que para lograrla volverse mutua vale la pena vivir cualquier tipo de tormentas, y tus ojos brillan como el esplendor de una estrella al decir un te amo y escuchar lo mismo de los labios de ese ser que para ti es único en el universo.

Zim podría pasar horas pensando en los derribados de esa emoción pero estaba muy ocupado consumido en el dolor de su piel siendo desgarrada con esos rasguños, aferro sus manos a la mesa no podiendo evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas solitarias de ese par de rubís, gracias a ese insufrible ardor en su lastimada ensangrentada piel, tembló a la vez que vibro junto a sus antenas ya que la fémina se inclino lamiendo esas lágrimas susurrándole con un tono que le hizo detener el tiempo.

—Como me gustan tus ojos.

Conecto su mirada con esos rubís que la acompañaban cada día en sus pensamientos, sus respiraciones se mezclaron con sus rostros a milímetros no parando de sonrojarse.

—Me odiare mañana por decir todo esto, como me odio por amarte tanto, como odio amarte desde nuestras infancias Irken ególatra, como odio que hayamos sido separados por nuestros entrenamientos, como odio que precisamente ¡TU! Fueras el que saboteo mi prueba por una desquiciada golosina, como odio que al volver a vernos no me hayas recordado, como odio que cuando me dijiste que aceptabas lo de ser mi puerco amor hace un año, hayas aceptado solo por tener el plan de conocer de ese afecto para luego terminarme queriéndome ilusamente hacerme llorar por el rechazo.

Tomo el rostro del ojos rubís con sus manos rasguñando sus mejillas asiendo correr gotas de sangre por lo largo de sus filosas garras, viendo el dolor y las confusiones aclarándose en la mirada del que fue su verdugo.

—Como odio que haya tenido que decirle todo esto a mis respetables altos estando humillada de rodillas implorando por tu vida, odio con cada centímetro de mi ser que tu mínima condena fuera terminar en esa maldita prisión ¡Y ME ODIO MÁS!.

Grito soltando su rostro y escondiendo el suyo en uno de sus hombros, deslizando sus garras sobre sus resientes rasguños, sintiendo como el pecho del Irken debajo de ella subía y bajaba por su respiración.

—Que intente matar este sentimiento de todas las formas posibles y jamás lo logre, una prueba grande es que no resistí la necesidad de irte a ver el día de visita y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se haya estremecido en el contacto con tus antenas, y me odio sintiéndome patética por contar los días para la siguiente visita, y odio a más no poder que al encontrarte aquí dentro de mi sabía que no resistiría más tiempo el decirte lo que siento.

Termino de decir con su lengua adormecida que había luchado por decir con claridad las palabras, levanto su rostro del hombro del ojos rubís y tomo la botella olvidada con una de sus manos volviendo a tumbársela refrescando su garganta, y vaciando más de ese vino en el cuerpo del ex invasor, mezclándose el vino con la sangre.

Dejo la botella a un lado, volviéndose a inclinar lamiendo y chupando esa lastimada piel de su cuello, enamorándose del sabor de su piel de manzana verde con esa sangre que mejoraba el sabor del vino, siguió bajando sus labios a su lastimado pecho que mordió dejando más marcas que las de la prision, mientras sus garras buscaban desgarrar ese indeseable pantalón del uniforme.

—aaaah... oooh...

Escucho al dueño de esos ojos rubís jadiar por el placer dado de sus dominantes labios.

—Pero lo que en serio odio.

Paro el recorrido de sus besos en su estomago levantando la mirada para volver a ver esos ojos que la capturaban.

—No saber si tú eres capaz de desarrollar lo mismo por mí.

Susurro llenando su mirada de veneno, viendo que el ojos rubís competía con su pak defectuoso por procesar toda esa información junta.

— ¡POR ESO Y MÁS TE ODIO A TI ZIM!.

Grito como nunca enfurecida parándose de la mesa, diciendo para sí.

—Pero hoy lo averiguare.

Tomo un puñado de pétalos de rosa del suelo a como pudo balanceándose y los arrojo sobre el cuerpo de Zim, antes de deshacerse de sus botas y jalarlo a ella de las piernas dejando la mitad de ellas colgando en la mesa.

— ¿Tak que hac...? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.

Grito con dolor en el proceso impartido por la fémina quitándole el pantalón negro desgarrándolo sin tener cuidado del filo de sus garras llenando sus piernas de sangrantes rasguños, al igual que las lleno de desesperados besos y carisias con sus manos que no paraban de rasguñarlo, le daba una mesclada de placentero tormento indescriptibles a ese pequeño Irken. La ojos morados subió su rostro a la entrepierna de su sometido, observando ese extraño órgano de macho Irken despertando, como soldada entregada a su labor jamás había escuchado de esos temas no teniendo una guía en ellos pero el vino le resulto un buen consejero en ese momento despertando sus instintos, pasando a introducir ese despierto órgano en su boca, enloqueciendo al ojos rubís que grito una palabra de excitación en su lengua natal, aferrando sus manos enguantadas en sus risadas antenas, la fémina experimentando enredo su larga lengua tipo serpiente en esa erección succionandola con presión.

—Aaaah... Tak... mmm... oooh... T... Tak... mm...

Dijo su corto nombre entre jadeos sintiendo cada segundo esa parte de su cuerpo endurecerse palpitando dentro de la húmeda boca de la fémina. Esa boca que succionaba deseosa con más presión, complacida de escuchar su nombre dicho con dificulta de esos labios que siempre había deseado, apoyo sus manos en la mesa estando ella de pie, con su rostro inclinado saboreando enloquecida la sensibilidad de ese ojos rubís, ronroneando como minina estremecida por el placer de las manos de ese orgulloso Irken aferrándose a sus risadas antenas y acariciándolas en su placentera angustia con brusquedad, naciendo fuego en su interior y humedad en la entrada bajo su vientre.

—mmmm... ooh... T... T... Tak... aaaah... mm... T... Ta... Tak...

Lo tenía como siempre no queriendo aceptarlo lo había querido tener, y si su alto como haya sido aprobó convertirla en su guardiana ese ojos rubís era su completa propiedad. Continuo torturándolo succionando con mayor velocidad sin dejar de juguetear con su larga lengua, atrapada en la brusquedad de sus carisias en sus antenas estimulando el aumento de sus ronroneos de minina, sintió como el ojos rubís movía sus caderas envistiendo su boca a la velocidad de su cabeza moviéndose así a atrás y adelante, cosa que empezaba asfixiarla pero le encantaba.

—Taaaa... Takkk... mm... m... ooooh... Ta... k...

Decía con dificultad mordiéndose los labios, enloquecido en los exquisitos ronroneos de hembra de su misma especie. Una quemante energía recorrió su cuerpo, manifestándose en una fuerte descarga en la boca de la de mirada altanera. Tak sintió ese liquido caliente y viscoso entrando por montones en su garganta, lo trago fascinada con su sabor, superando en su paladar el de la sangre mesclada con vino, limpio cada rastro de esa suculento liquido que quedo en esa órgano dormido que quería volver a despertar.

—Tak, Tak, Tak, Tak.

Escucho la respiración cansada del que un día fue su enemigo a muerte susurrando su elegante nombre.

Se quito torpemente sus botas lanzándolas muy lejos balanceándose porque el suelo no dejaba de movérsele, con dificultad se prácticamente arranco el pegado pantalón negro que marcaba su cuerpo arrojándolo lejos, iba a quitarse la larga camisa morada pero fue detenida por su verdugo del ayer, habiendo logrando regular su respiración sentándose en la mesa, activándose esa parte de su pak que siempre está apagada, guiándose por ella en tomar a esa fémina de los hombros subiéndola con él a la mesa, sentándola sobre sus piernas, él le quito esa camisa morada con rapidez arrojándola quien sabe a dónde, asiéndola quedar al igual que él en estado de desnudes, rosándose sus pieles, pegándole algunos pétalos de rosa en su piel a la suya.

—Aaaaaaah... Zim... aaaah...

Escaparon pujidos de sus labios a causa que él ojos rubís tomo esa botella de vino Vortian con una de sus manos dejando caer contenido de ella sobre sus senos bajando por su fino cuerpo, beso a la vez que mordió y chupaba esos mojados senos excitados por el contacto de sus labios, probando el sabor de su piel y el de ese vino comprendiendo por que la ojos morados tomo tanto de él.

—A Zim le gusta el sabor de Tak.

Le dijo inclinando sus labios sobre su abdomen plano, lamiendo el vino sobre su piel.

—Aaaahhh... y a Tak le gusta aaaaaah... todo Zim... aaaaahhhh...

Le susurro entre pujidos con su lengua aun adormecida, asiendo al mencionado sonreír con orgullo y garbo, subió sus labios a la punta de sus pezones humedecidos con el vino saboreándolos y mordiéndolos con la temperatura de su cuerpo ardiendo masajeando sus senos, pero su temperatura se elevo a otro grado inexplicable por que Tak se adueño de sus antenas y volviendo a tomar en una de sus manos la botella de vino las baño para saborearlas con mejor deleite.

— ¡TAK!.

Grito su nombre con cada centímetro de su cuerpo vibrando y ronroneando involuntariamente como minino, sus garras traspasaron sus guantes negros, por el hecho que su antigua inferior enemiga acariciaba incrustando sus garras con brusquedad en una de sus delgadas antenas y probava el vino de la otra saboreándola con su lengua de arriba abajo mordiendo su punta semis cuadrada y después la metia por completo dentro de su boca, complaciéndose por provocar ronroneos de ese Irken, cambio de lugar con la otra antena elevándose los ronroneos de felino, ronroneos que provocaban aparte de un fuego interior que la entrada bajo su vientre se humedeciera más y más como pidiendo algo.

Saco esa antena uniendo sus dominantes labios con los de ese ojos rubís con la pasión que ponían dar esos sentimientos guardados durante años, dejando a él Irken que apretó a ella abrazándolo con propiedad sin oxigeno, sonrió en sus adentro viviendo que el ojos rubís le correspondía de la misma forma abrazándola a él, y metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca asiendo a la suya luchar y competir por el dominio en ese beso que se elevaba como sus temperaturas, la fémina rompía un segundo el contacto de sus labios para morderlos queriendo hincharlos, Zim con esa parte del pak aun activada sentía como por cada carisias suave oh brusca de parte de esa fémina se veía aflorar dentro de si esa complicada emoción que no sabía que llegaría a sentir, intento seguir el movimiento de la entregas de sus labios devorando con hambre los suyos.

Tak sintió todo darle más vueltas de la que el vino ya le había dado, por que el ojos rubís rompió el beso tomándola de las caderas poniéndola sobre las suyas arecostandose boca arriba en esa mesa de madera mojada con vino e iluminada por la luz que entraba por el hoyo del techo de las dos lunas. Tak sonrió con altanería por dos motivos, uno que el ojos rubís la había colocado a ella encima de él en vez de ponerla debajo lo que le decía que tenía clara cuál era su posición en todos los sentidos estando con ella, el segundo motivo era que ese órgano había vuelto a despertar por que sentía su erección rosarla, observo infinita suplica en esos rubís deduciendo que la presión en su entrepierna le daba una fuerte incomodidad acompañada de un enorme deseo que solo ella podría saciar.

—SoLO! Dilooo!.

Dijo de manera divertida por su estado alcoholizado, se tumbo el último trago de vino Vortian escuchando a su antiguo enemigo decir a diferencia de ella con sus cinco sentidos.

—Zim te ama Tak.

La sonrisa de la de mirada altanera creció arrojando muy lejos la botella, abrió en aumento sus piernas sobre esa palpitante erección que con presión que ella hizo y un movimiento por reflejo de las caderas del Irken la penetro en su húmeda entrada con rudeza, dándole a la ojos morados un punzante dolor sangrando.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!.

Grito anclando su espalda, apretando sus puños casi incrustándose sus propias garras en la piel, se debatió con ella misma ahogando lágrimas solo dejando escapar algunas pensando si ese dolor pasaría. Mientras que el ojos rubís era llenado de una cascada de placer por la estreches de su abregador virginal cuerpo, su cuerpo excitado le pedía desesperado mover sus caderas, entrar más profundo dentro de esa letal fémina, pero al ver con sus rubís una expresión de dolor posándose en el bello rostro de la ojos morados se angustio, preocupándose por primera vez por el bienestar de ella.

—Tak...

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo se sentía, cuando su rostro le ardió por dos fuertes bofetadas en una de sus rasguñadas mejillas, elevando extrañamente mucho más su temperatura, le era tan fácil volverse adicto a su excitante brusco tracto.

— ¡Mueve hasta partir en dos esta mesa ZIM!.

Le grito en tono de orden, empezando a mover sus caderas, nada ni un tormentoso dolor pasajero le arruinarían este momento que involuntariamente siempre había deseado.

— ¡TAK, TAK, TAK!.

Grito complacido su nombre con una satisfacción por su cuerpo chocando con el de la Irken altanera moviendo con rapidez sus caderas incitándolo a envestirla con violencia, mientras sus sorprendentes antenas sangraban por las garras de Tak que se aferraban a ellas incrustándose con mayor profundidad en el vaivén, era tan doloroso pero delicioso.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, ZIM TOMA MIS ANTENAS, AAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Le grito serrando con presión sus bellos ojos, continuando con la ferocidad de sus caderas.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, CONTINUA ASI, AAAAAAAHHH, ZIM!.

Exigió emborrachada de placer al haberse cesado ese fulminante dolor y ser cambiado por el adictivo placer, placer de las descontroladas envestidas de ese orgulloso Irken al ritmo del dominio de sus caderas, y la gracia de sus mezquinas manos con las garras salidas del guante acariciando y aferrándose a sus risadas antenas rasguñándolas.

—T... Tak... oooh... Tak... ooh..

Decía jadiando sin parar su nombre con sus impresionantes labios, esos labios desde ahora se negaban a decir otra cosa que no fuera el juramento de eterna fidelidad a su nombre.

— ¡ZIM, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, ASI, ASI, AAAAAAAAAH, ASI ZIM, AAAAAAAHHH!.

Sus cuerpo se habían logrados acoplar al otro asiendo que no pararan los gritos de placer y los ronroneos involuntarios dados por parte de ambos, escuchándose en todo el vecindario.

* * *

Grito y ronroneos que el trió de androides con el destapador de botellas escucharon, Mini Alce y Mimí tuvieron que amarar a Gir para que no entrara a interrumpir a sus amos en lo que sea que asían, algo les decía que mejor se quedaran a fuera de la base jugando con piedras hasta mañana.

* * *

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!.

Pedía en los gritos de placer con su rostro ardiendo de sonrojado la de místicos ojos morados, chocando con aparente fuego su cuerpo con el de ese ojos rubís, era complacida por su obediencia al seguir su velocidad en envestirla con frenesí sacándole el aire en los gritos de placer, escuchaba como el dominio de su cuerpo asía al Irken debajo de ella golpearse la espalda contra esa mesa de madera café, mesa que se sacudía no estando tan lejos de quebrase por el salvaje movimiento que imponían sus cuerpos atrapados en el placer.

— ¡TAK, ZIM SE QUEMA!.

Le grito entre ronroneo después de mucho, con sus mejillas sobre pasando lo sonrojado, a causa de un voras fuego dentro de su cuerpo implorando salir.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, ENTONCES, AAAAAAAAAAHHH, QUEMEMONOS LOS DOS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Grito complacida aferrándose con más fuerzas a las antenas semis cuadradas de ese macho de su misma especie, él también apretaba sus antenas estremeciendo a esa fémina con el sonido de su respiración pesada por cada violenta envestida, su profundidad llegando al punto que descubría la asía explotar le trasmitió ese fuego que sacudiendo sus cuerpo rogaba salir, los gritos bailaban con la romántica música y los ruidos de la mesa tambaleándose luchando por no partirse en dos, sosteniendo sobre ella a ese par de cuerpos bañados en vino unidos en uno, que como un soldado en combate se negaba a ceder antes de cumplir la misión de alcanzar la pasión del placer extremo del amor.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.

Las antenas de Zim vibraron más de lo normal por ese grito provocado por él saliendo triunfante de la garganta de la fémina, junto a una descarga de adrenalina en un esperado orgasmo asiendo a sus ojos morados ver mucho más doble que como habían visto toda la noche, la altanera fémina fue seguida por el ojos rubís que sucumbía después de un par de ultimas estocadas en el paraíso llamado orgasmo.

La ojos morados callo cansada sobre el pecho de ese Irken que luchaba por no cerrar sus rubís con su respiración cansada, escuchaba a la fémina susurra su nombre en su pecho abrazándolo como su almohada en un minuto que por su perfección lo sintió eterno.

—San Valentín.

Le susurro el a sus delicadas antenas risadas, echándole sus brazos encima, recordando que no solo hoy era esa fecha en la que la parte aun activada de su pak asiéndolo recordar su infancia Irken con ella le afirmaba que volvieron a verse, sino que también era su aniversario de cuando acepto ser su puerco amor.

Sonrió sereno, en lo que la de mirada altanera se apartaba de él levantándose de la casi destruida mesa, uso la fuerza que le quedaba para cargar a ese ojos rubís en sus delgados brazos como recién casados, caminando con torpeza a la cama que estaba en ese cuarto, donde arrojo a ese pequeño Irken espantándole el cansancio.

Le vio aun con el brío de vino en su fino rostro, sonriéndole con un deseo ya sin cuartadas en su mirada diciéndole que estando con ella deberá acostumbrarse a no descansar. Él le correspondió la sonrisa de la misma manera recibiéndola con sus brazos abiertos, su espalda se apego a la cama por el cuerpo de la fémina saltando sobre él, acariciándolo con sus labios y manos, motivándolo a deslizar las suyas sobre su suave piel, dejándole un par de rasguños que la excitaban dando pujidos de placer, enloqueciéndolo cayendo de nuevo en su red. Ambos se escondieron debajo de la sabana de la cama siguiendo con su placentero delirio, hasta quedar noqueados del cansancio.

* * *

~En el amanecer~

Los buenos días le vinieron a Tak con un horrible dolor de cabeza en la resaca del alcohol. Se sentó a como pudo bajando sus pies de la cama, estando las copas vacías al lado de esa cama al haber rodado junto a la botella de vino, la ropa desgarrada de Zim y la suya estaban tiradas por todas partes y algunas prendas terminaron sobre la cama.

— ¿Q-Que pasó?!.

Se pregunto sonrojada en estado de shock, tocándose la cabeza y cubriéndose con la sábana blanca de la cama teniendo las antenas desarregladas, se voltio lentamente encontrando con su desorientada mirada a el que una vez fue su verdugo durmiendo pasivamente con sus también antenas desarregladas, cubierto con la sabana hasta la cadera estando a simple vista desnudo como ella, observo que una singular sonrisa junto a una expresión de satisfacción se posaba en su rostro, se quedo unos segundo viéndolo sin poder pensar oh recordar algo.

Solo esperemos Tak no mate a Zim al salir del shock.

— ¡ZIM!.

Se escucho un grito asesino desde esa a otras galaxias desconocidas.

**(Fin) **

* * *

**Consejo no tomen tanto XD jajaja, se dice que los borrachos y los peques siempre dicen la verdad jajaja ahora sabemos que Tak tambien X3 siendo sincera mi mente de fan en sus fantacias cree que Tak solo necesitaba un empujon para hablar jajaja mejor lo dejamos hasta aqui.**

**Gracias por leer, esperare sus comentarios. Y aprobecho amandarles un saludo a "ValenInsaurralde" y "Whatsername" gracias por sus comentarios linduras, soy feliz que hayamos mas portadores de ZaTr n.n**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**

* * *

Saludos a todos los que estamos enamorados, no presisamente de una persona sino del sentimiento llamado Amor, de todo lo que simboliza, y sus diferentes manifestaciones en el dia a dia.


End file.
